


And In What Month.

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Apologies, Infidelity, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Bruce is late to meet Harvey's fiancee.





	And In What Month.

Harvey paces in the lobby of the restaurant. Bruce was supposed to have been there an hour ago, but as usual, he’s running late. This time, Harvey is not amused. Bruce was to have met his fiancé, but Harvey is sure that her patience has run out by now and there won’t be a warm welcome. When Bruce wanders through the door, Harvey steps up to him and grabs him by the lapels of his jacket. 

“You’re late, Bruce.”

Bruce smiles and grabs Harvey’s wrists. “Something came up.”

“Something always comes up.”

There’s exasperation in Harvey’s voice, but a hint of playfulness too. Harvey is sure that Bruce was with some socialite or playgirl. Bruce just smirks slightly and starts backing Harvey toward the bathroom door.

“What are you doing?”

Bruce gives Harvey a blank look as he pushes him through the door. “Making it up to you, of course.”

“In the bathroom?” 

The confusion in Harvey’s voice is evident. He watches as Bruce checks the stalls before locking the door. Bruce presses up against Harvey and Harvey starts to get it. 

“Bruce, you can’t do this anymore. We can’t do this anymore. I’m getting married.” 

“You’re not married yet.”

Before Harvey can open his mouth to say anything, Bruce’s mouth is on his. As always, Bruce’s kisses are demanding and full of lust. Harvey can’t help but submit and he opens his mouth to Bruce’s so their tongues glide together. Bruce’s hands slide down the front of Harvey’s suit jacket before slipping under it to undo his pants. Harvey groans and loops his arms around Bruce’s shoulders. As Harvey leans back against the wall, Bruce slides to his knees and pulls out Harvey’s cock before taking it down his throat. He sucks hard and Harvey groans again before he starts thrusting his hips toward Bruce’s mouth as he moans. 

“Bruce…”

Harvey’s orgasm slams into him and his fingers dig into Bruce’s hair as he comes. They don’t loosen until a few heartbeats later. When they finally do, Bruce stands up and fixes up Harvey’s pants. Harvey reaches with shaky fingers to fix Bruce’s hair before he leans in and licks the corner of Bruce’s mouth. 

“We really can’t do this anymore.”

Bruce almost looks sad. “I know.”


End file.
